Mi otro yo
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Al quitar las manos de su rostro, algo apareció frente a él. Un niño, sí, un niño, Tenía una mirada muy perturbadora, junto con una inexpresiva sonrisa. Ambos brazos los tenía cruzados en la espalda, y estaba allí, de pie, totalmente inmóvil, penetrando al otro rubio con la mirada. Posible OoC y crossover con un personaje muy conocido. Averigüenlo aquí


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece.

Posible OoC, y crossover con un personaje bastante conocido.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Y por el gran prado caminaba aquel niño rubio de ojos azules, dirigiéndose a ese gran árbol. No sucedía nada, algo que resultaba extraño, no debería ser así. Desconcertado, miraba hacia todos lados, buscando respuesta a esa gran incoherencia. Se cubrió los ojos, quería pensar que nada era real. Al quitar sus manos, algo extraño apareció frente a él. Un niño, sí, un niño.

Era muy parecido a él, incluso vestía las mismas prendas color verde. Sin embargo, este otro niño tenía una mirada muy perturbadora, junto con una sonrisa inexpresiva. Ambos brazos estaban cruzados en la espalda. Y estaba allí, de pie, totalmente inmóvil, penetrando al otro confundido niño sólo con la mirada.

— ¿Hola? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

El niño de la mirada extraña no daba respuesta. Al sentirse ignorado, el otro rubio dio media vuelta, y con un poco de temor, fingió examinar el árbol, esperando a que el otro, quien salvo la expresión era en todo igual a él, se fuera y lo dejara en paz.

Al voltear, el niño seguía allí, observándolo sin expresión alguna. Levantó una ceja, y giró nuevamente, haciendo el ademán de recoger flores inexistentes. El corazón se le empezaba a acelerar, ese niño lo ponía muy nervioso, y de una u otra forma, provocaba miedo, algo que no solía sentir. Intentaba tranquilizarse a sí mismo, respirando y convenciéndose que era algo irreal, producto de su imaginación.

Respiró hondo, y giró una vez más. El niño ya no se encontraba allí. Sin embargo, la sensación de sentirse observado lo atormentaba por dentro. Decidió, entonces, retirarse de ese lugar, volver a casa, y fingir que nada de eso había sucedido. Con la mirada baja, empezó a caminar en dirección a su hogar. Sus pasos eran lentos, aún sentía que alguien lo seguía. Se detuvo en seco, mirando al horizonte. De pronto, una fría respiración chocó contra su cuello. Ahogó un grito, negándose a voltear. Apretó los puños por los nervios, mientras su cálido cuello se enfriaba junto con todo su cuerpo. Ya al borde de la desesperación, echó a correr. Su velocidad aumentaba poco a poco. Apretaba los ojos, no le importaba en lo más mínimo hacia qué dirección se dirigía. Las piernas empezaron a quemarle, y el corazón se le reventaba. Respiraba por la boca, y suaves gemidos de miedo y desesperación emitía con su aguda voz. No iba a dejarse vencer por el cansancio, el miedo pudo más con él, y rogaba a todo lo divino que lo dejaran escapar.

Entonces, algo detuvo su huída. Un obstáculo que lo hizo caer de repente, lastimándose las rodillas, pero amortiguando el golpe con sus delgados brazos. Adolorido, intentó levantarse. Ve ambos raspones en sus rodillas, sintiendo ardor intenso.

Al levantar la mirada, lo volvió a ver, inmóvil, a centímetros de él.

Sin embargo, había algo distinto.

Una macabra sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro, y sus ojos adoptaron un intenso color sangre. No pudo reprimir un grito. Poco a poco, instintivamente, retrocedía con mucho temor. Le horrorizaba la mirada de ese maniático, tan fría, sin emociones. No pudo aguantar más, y con el miedo sobre él, gritó con lágrimas de terror en los ojos:

—¿¡Qué quieres de mí!? ¡Dime! ¿¡Qué quieres de mí!?

Apenas terminó de decir aquella frase, un intenso dolor de cabeza lo obligó a caer de rodillas. Un dolor poco común, que no le permitía pensar en claro. Los ojos le pesaban, y sollozos de dolor se le escapaban junto con el llanto. Miró al otro niño, quien ahora derramaba gruesas gotas de sangre por los ojos, sin perder esa fría y aterradora expresión de su rostro.

Junto con todo ese dolor, escuchó una risa, una risa macabra, perteneciente a un niño. La risa estaba dentro de su cabeza, creyendo que era sólo producto de la imaginación que el miedo sembró en él. Sintió frío, a pesar que el sol irradiaba ese día. Ya aturdido por el dolor, escuchó una voz, la dueña de la risa anterior. La sentía como un susurro, dentro de su mente.

"_Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben"_

Con la voz llena de dolor, y algo distorsionada por el llanto, gritó con desesperación:

— ¡Mi nombre es Link! ¡No conozco a ningún "Ben"!

En sus nueve años de vida, jamás había escuchado ese nombre. E dolor se intensificaba más, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Las manos le temblaban, y a pesar de eso, con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, intentó ponerse de pie. Una de sus piernas parecía no responderle, así que usó de soporte sus dos brazos.

Logró pararse.

Tambaleaba, y todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. Su vista empezó a nublarse, apenas distinguiendo el color verde de la vestimenta de aquel individuo, además del intenso color rojo de sus ojos. Sus piernas se movían de un lado a otro, sin coordinación, junto al mareo que de pronto se le apareció. Estaba muy débil, e intentó irse.

El otro ser quedó de pie, inmóvil como desde un principio.

Su cuerpo y su mente no pudieron más, sus piernas no soportaron el peso de su cuerpo. Cayó de espaldas, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una roca, con la cual se había tropezado minutos antes, oscureciéndose todo a su alrededor.

Al abrir sus bellos ojos turquesas, observó a su madre acariciándole el cabello. Tenía un trapo húmedo en la frente, y un calor lo molestaba. Se sentía débil, le dolía mucho la cabeza. Su dulce madre, alegre porque su pequeño al fin había despertado, le preguntó qué le había sucedido, ya que, unos vecinos lo encontraron inconsciente en medio de un prado.

Pero él… él ya no recordaba absolutamente nada.

* * *

Bien, esto ha sido sólo el principio.

Decidí subirlo, ya que, recibí muy buenas críticas entre mis compañeros de clase.

Anyway, los veo en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
